Groot (Original) (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | EditorialNames = The Monster from Planet X | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = Variable | Weight = Variable | Eyes = Black | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Groot is completely composed of dense wood with a tough bark hide and branch-like protrusions. | Citizenship = Planet X | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch of Planet X | Education = Shared knowledge through the Planet X rootlines. | Origin = Flora colossi | PlaceOfBirth = Planet X | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Dick Ayers | First = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 13 | Quotation = Fool! None can withstand the mighty Groot! You are doomed! You and your town shall perish! | Speaker = Groot | QuoteSource = Tales to Astonish Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Groot is a Flora colossi from Planet X, the capital of the branch worlds. Invasion of Earth As many other Flora Colossus who were sent to other planets to collect information about their inhabitants, Groot was sent to Earth to kidnap humans in order to take them to his planet for its scientists to study. Landing in the woods near a small town on the United States of America, Groot announced his presence to the nearby community and announced that he would take the small town with him to his homeworld. The humans resisted, but their weapons weren't capable of hurting him. On the following days, Groot used his ability to control trees and plants to turn the forest into a makeshift army, with the intention of using Earth's native vegetation to create a net of roots to allow him to lift the whole town into space. He was eventually stopped by Leslie Evans who used termites to seemingly kill him. Much later, the titan Xemnu created replicates of five monsters which he used to attack the incredible Hulk. These monsters included Groot, as well as Blip, Goom, Diablo, and Taboo. All of the monster duplicates were destroyed by the Hulk. Years later he would be captured by and forced into the service of the Howling Commandos Groot was last seen among the monsters inhabiting the Monster Isle when Magik and Shadowcat went there to rescue Bo. | Personality = | Powers = Cellular regeneration: Groot was seemingly killed when he was eaten by a specially bred colony of termites, but he managed to survive. This may be a major contributor to his botanopathy. Strength: Groot's tree like form provides him great strength. Durability: Groot's hide is composed of wood dense enough and durable enough to make him immune to most conventional weapons, including gunfire and fire which would consume most woods. Control over other plants: Groot especially has the power to control other plants. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Groot (Original) (Earth-616) at the Appendix to the Handbook to the Marvel Universe }} ru:Грут (616) Category:Botanopathy Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Giant Monsters Category:Collector's Museum